Voice of a Blossom
by jojo507
Summary: Sakura's internship at the most famous hospital started and her first day wasnt what she predicted. Deidara's first thoughts towards was a pink elephant. I swear this story is better than this crappy summary. Deidara is deaf, but Sakura doesnt need to know that, right? And also the fact that he is the son of her hospital legendary doctor Tsunade will probs be a hella surprise.


**I cant seem to bring myself to continue writing Revival's End but at least I finished the prologue for it... You know the promise I made on the last chapter of Revival's End? Well, I didnt entirely abandone it. I just went crazy after summer break started. Crazy as in I wrote the first few chapters of nine new different stories and I dont know which one to focus on. So this story is a bit of a break for me yeah? Voice of a Blossom is suppose to be oneshot but shit happens and its gonna be a short story, so three chapters at least. I might be able to finish the next chapter by next week so yay!~ Enjoy.**

**_Voice of a Blossom _**

**Sakura**

Today was not a good day for Sakura.

Last night her friends had dragged her out to a bar to "catch up with life", and Sakura being a medic-in-study in the University of Amegakure, had tried to squeeze her way out of it. But of course, she failed miserably and got dragged around by her oh-so-best-friend, Ino. Truth be told, Sakura had actually enjoyed spending time with her group of (abnormal) friends after long, agonizingly endless studies of the human body.

But the massive hangover that was pounding in Sakura's rather large forehead the next morning was definitely not worth what she had to go through today. As of now she had to sprint in 5 inch high heels down towards the bus stop. It was the first day of her internship at Konoha Hospital, which started at eight o'clock sharp in the morning. It took a hour to walk there from her dorm, and thirty minutes on the bus.

It was currently 7:35 am. Definitely not a good day.

Since it was early in the winter season, the chilly winds were starting to make the pinkette's face and hands numb as she ran. While everyone around her had their hands protected with warm woolen gloves, and large, fluffy scarves covering half their faces and necks preserving their body heat, Sakura had forgotten hers in a black hole, also known as her closet.

_I swear my friends are gonna be the death of me some day!_

Sakura could have cried for joy when she saw the bus stop area coming into view. That is until she noticed she was running too fast, and it was a downhill road, and she couldn't stop, and there was a person in front of her. The medic student tried to scream out a warning, but it went unnoticed as her obstacle had headphones covering his ears.

In full panic and speed, she crashed into him.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Ack!? Uff!?"

'Oh kami, I screwed up…' Sakura thought as she opened her bright emerald eyes and looked down at the unfortunate soul beneath her petite body.

'Or ! He is one fiiiinee specimen.'

Sakura being a girl, did what normal girls did when they had a very fine specimen under them. She simply stared..and stared….and stared some more. Observing the man's smooth tanned skin, silky LONG blond hair (which is quite rare for a dude to look that good in), strong yet slightly feminine facial structure, and deep ocean blue almond shaped eyes to add to the sexiness were staring back at her own emerald ones.

Catching herself staring, Sakura quickly scrambled off the (hot) blond, and covered her quickly reddening face.

"I-I am so sorry! I was in a hurry a-and I couldn't stop! And it's a downhill-! Omigosh I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

**Deidara**

_A few hours ago:_

Today was like any other day for Deidara.

Though there was only a little sunshine outside, he felt at peace. Yesterday, his art exhibition opened successfully, his unique artwork catching the attention of several people. He had made fifty clay sculptures of different sizes, in the shapes of animals, insects, and birds. Especially birds, he loved birds. Watching them fly freely into the air made him, in a sense…..jealous.

Birds were able to travel however far they wanted to with a flap of their wings. No traffic, no money problems, phone calls, or mundane conflicts.

He felt like a bird in a cage. And honestly he felt like he would be stuck in the silent prison forever, but there were moments when he was able to get out with the flap of a wing. He had to thank his family and retarded friends for that. But there were still those occasional moments when he felt he was stuck there in that cage without a key, quiet and alone. Heh. You guys probably don't even know what I'm talking about. So just try your best to understand, who knows, it might make more sense later on.

Looking away from the pigeons flapping around, Deidara strolled towards Starbucks, grabbed a macchiato then headed back out. He was steadily walking down the sidewalk towards the bus stop, headphones pulled up, hot coffee in one hand, good mood from yesterday's exhibit, and now he just had to go visit his mom.

Then the heavens decided to drop a pink hella heavy elephant on him.

"Kyaaa!"

"Ack!? Uf!"

_I thought today was just too good to be true, of course something has to happen to me, un_. Deidara thought. Wincing and shaking off the burning spilt coffee. Deidara looked up to meet this mysterious elephant, hold that thought, woah… Now that he got a good look at his offender, he couldn't help but notice:

_She is definitely not an elephant. And gotta admit, I never thought anyone could look good with pink hair with bright green eyes, un._

Unnoticed that the 'fine specimen' was checking her out as well, Sakura continued apologizing and caught a few more glimpses of the gorgeous male still on the ground as she bowed.

"Really, really, I am so sorry. Oh god I spilt your coffee, I'm sorry! I'll buy you another one!"

By then Deidara snapped out of his muse and noticed the pinkette's mouth moving rapidly with 'sorry's. Shit, she was talking to him and he was off in lala land.

"It's alright, yeah. Stuff like this can happen, people crashing into others is normal, quite mundane actually, un," Deidara waved off the apologizes and picked himself up, attempting to wipe off the coffee stains off his coat. A pink eyebrow went up at the man's unexpected choice of words. He seemed interesting.

"Deidara."

"Huh?" Now Sakura was confused, Deidara, what the fuck is a Deidara?

"My name, its Deidara, un," Said blond chuckled at the oblivious look on her face.

"Oh," well, this was unexpected. _We crashed into each other and now we're exchanging names? Meh, why not?_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura. But really I am so sorry and—" She glanced down at the slim chain watch on her wrist. It was 7:44. "Shit! I'm late! Omygod I'm sorry but I gotta go, um—" Sakura gasped as she saw her bus driving away from the bus stop. "Noooo! Nonononononono. I have to get on that bus, wait! Stoooppp!"

And the next thing Deidara knew was that he was standing alone, drenched in coffee that was starting to chill him as the winter air blew around him.

Deidara glanced behind him to see Sakura get on the bus and leave.

'This situation counts as being rude right?' Deidara thought, 'How rude, she didn't even offer her number, un. Plus, I had to get on that bus as well. Fuck it, I'll call Danna.'

**Sakura**

Sakura was beating herself up inside just as much as her new hospital head doctor's assistant was scolding her for being ten minutes late on her first day. It was embarrassing enough that everyone was staring at her disheveled appearance but what was more embarrassing were the hushed whispers of the nurses' disapproval that the legendary doctor, Tsunade, was taking in a late-on-her-first-day-of-internship student. This wasn't the first impression Sakura had hoped for, well, she would just have to work harder to make up for this day.

"If your college president had not talked so highly of you, I would have sent you right back. Dr. Tsunade is a busy woman and she wanted to meet you today before her appointment—" Shizune was cut off by a busty blonde woman casually walking up to them in the lobby of the hospital as if she had all the time in the world.

"Oh cut it out Shizune. It seems my 'appointment' as you would call it is running late as well." The busty woman's heels clacked to a stop in front of Sakura. "So you're Sakura Haruno? Being late on your first day eh? Had a fun night yesterday? I'm guessing a friend dragged you out for a drink or two?"

"Dr. Tsunade, really you have to stop doing that. And Sakura, drinking before internship?" The brunette dressed in the usual white lab cloak glared at the blond woman and then at Sakura.

All Sakura was thinking of as of currently was "Eh?"

Her face paled. How did Dr. Tsunade know that -wait, Dr. Tsunade?! The legendary Tsunade who was known as the miracle worker who couldsave lives and heal all sickness in the world? That Tsunade?

Sakura had been dreaming of the day she would be able to work under this miracle worker and as soon as she saw the opportunity to, she took it in a flash. And here she was, hair in a disarray, face pale, clothes crumbled with small coffee stains from earlier. Earlier….. Deidara…..She just left him there at the bus stop, hadn't she?

_Please god if you're out there, let this humble ground I stand upon swallow me up and bury me alive, _Sakura groaned in her head. _I swear on my medical career that I will never, ever, ever take advice from Ino again. _

Both professional doctors stared at the intern with her head bowed in defeat in front of them. A small sprout of pity grew in both of them at the sight of poor girl. Little did they know that that small sprout of affection would grow and root the girl's existence into their lives.

Tsunade sighed. "Come on kid, this was just a warning. Let's go to my office and talk about your schedule and hospital stuff. Plus, you smell like vodka." Her heels clacked loudly as she walked towards the elevator, Shizune following behind after giving Sakura a encouraging nudge.

Maybe, Sakura flushed, it won't be such a bad first day after all?

She could only wish.

**Sasori**

Sasori was an impatient man. He did not tolerate people being late for any more or less than 44 seconds. 44. Death, Death. As the Chinese would believe. He was also a man who followed his plans, schedules he would think of and organize. That was until his 'friends' had wormed their way into his life. Damn them, but it would be a lie if he said he would be satisfied if one them ended up six feet under the ground with a stone slab with R.I.P carved into it.

_Yes, I will see you through the smoke and flames on the front lines of war_

_We have to find a better way! And I will stand my ground until the end till we conquer-beep_

A vein throbbed in the redhead's forehead as heanswered the phone.

"Danna, I need a ride, un. I'm at the bus stop around the medical department soaked in coffee. Take pity on me."

Sasori was about ready to hang up and ignore his 'best friend'.

"And I know you're still in your favorite banana patterned boxers in bed danna. So don't be a dick and make me wait~" With that, he hung up. Sasori groaned and glanced down at his boxers. Deidara that asshole; he was wearing his scorpion patterned boxers, not the bananas. And this one happened to be his favorite one, Sasori sniffed.

Now he didnt mind burying this brat six feet under himself, Sasori grinned sadistically, in fact, he would enjoy it.

**Deidara**

By the time Sasori arrived at the bus stop, Deidara was shivering, and clambered into the small black car next to the red head.

"You reek of coffee."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, un, turn the heater up will ya? I'm fucking freezing." Deidara glared at Sasori. Glaring back, Sasori turned up the heater.

"Where to, brat?"

"The hospital, un, I have a check up today." The heater was already doing its job warming up the blonde's body. "Thanks danna," Deidara looked out the car window.

"Whatever brat. Next time bother Pein or Kisame, they have cars you know," but Sasori's words fell on deaf ears. Deidara had his headphones on, Bring me the Horizon screaming out.

_We will never sleep cause sleep is for the weak!_

_We will never rest till we're all fucking dead!_

_I refuse, I refuse, I refuse to close my eyes!_

**Sakura**

Today had actually gone pretty well. Sakura decided that she really liked Tsunade and Shizune, they were a bit different from what she had imagined but they exceeded her expectations. It was currently lunch break and she was headed for the cafeteria after a long talk, scheduling, and a spray of expensive perfume for the vodka stench. Shewas looking forward to interning here for the next couple of months, and depending on those months, there might be a possibility that she could get a job here as soon as she got her diploma.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a flash of blonde caught the corner of her eye, but when she turned it was gone. "Maybe it was Tsunade? Since it came from the general directon of her office." Shrugging, Sakura continued on towards the cafeteria.

**Deidara **

For the first fifteen minutes in the ride to the hospital, Deidara had his headphones on. Sasori was actually enjoying the unusual silence until Deidara decided it was time to talk about how he met a pink headed girl who spilt his macchiato on him. Really? Pink haired girl? He probably pulled this story out of his ass. Sasori decided. To say he was happy that they arrived at the hospital was a understatement.

Deidara waved and muttered a quick "Thanks" and skipped to the entrance of the hospital.

'He is probably the only person I will ever know who could confidently skip around in public while looking like a hobo,' Sasori thought.

"I'm heeerrreee!~~~" Deidara slammed open the glass bullet resistant (thank god for that, if it wasnt the glass would have shattered to pieces) double doors to Dr. Tsunade's office,Shizune right behind him, rolling her eyes.

"You're late, gaki," Tsunade glared in mock anger which turned to worry as soon as she saw his stained clothes. "What happened to you? Did you get robbed, attacked? You're still a bit wet! Get out of those clothes young man, it's winter! Were you standing by the bus stop with wet clothes?"

"Hello, yes I'm fine thank you for asking," Deidara rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom I got robbed of my coffee then attacked by a pink elephant and no, Sasori gave me a ride here, un," he explained as he peeled off his pea coat then the navy blue sweater he was wearing underneath. (Sorry fellow fans his pants weren't damaged so they stay on.)

Tsunade grumbled at his reply then pushed her shirtless son towards the joined room next to her office and ordered him to sit on the paper covered examination bed.

As Tsunade was doing the basic medical check up on Deidara, Shizune was taking his clothes to the laundry on the bottom floor, and Deidara was yapping away while his mom nodded at times, signaling that she was listening.

Clueless that the person she crashed into this very morning was just a few floors up, Sakura enjoyed her egg sandwich with a cup of caramel macchiato frappe.

**Millions of thanks to Alistair Ulven for proofreading this! :D Thanks so senpai as well!**

**Remember...**

**ART IS A BANG! and review for faster updates and llamas.**


End file.
